


The Book of the Disciple

by TariSirfalas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biblestuck, F/M, Multi, Slow Updates, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Book of the Disciple written like the New Testament</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dolorosa 1:1-25

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I believe the Book of the Disciple should be written. If The Signless is troll Jesus, then let's write his story like the New Testement.

1This is the story of **The Sufferer** , of his life and teachings, and of his righteous death. 2The story begins in this way: 

3There was a troll who was called **The Dolorosa**.  4 **The Dolorosa** , her blood was the color of jade green, marking her of a rare caste whose duty it is to tend to the mother grub in her great cavern. 5Though our kind is nocturnal and cannot stay in the sun for fear of perishing, **The Dolorosa** loved the light and took every opportunity to feel the sun’s warm rays on her skin. 

6One day **The Dolorosa** rose to the surface in order to fulfill an errand for the mother grub.  7Dawn was fast approaching upon the land. 8 **The Dolorosa** had planned it this way for she loved the light from the sunrise most of all.  9And as **The Dolorosa** traveled, the sun began to rise in the horizon. 

10And it happened that in the morning glow, **The Dolorosa** saw a lone wriggler hidden in the shadow of a deep crater.  11Its exo-shell was of a strange shade of bright **red** and it slept soundly in the center of the crater.  12 **The Dolorosa** realized that in time, the sun would rise higher in the sky and completely fill the crater with light and the wriggler would die.

13And **The Dolorosa** was filled with pity and descended into the crater where the wriggler slept.  14And picking up the wriggler, **The Dolorosa** cradled it in her arms, wrapping it in cloth to protect it from the harsh sun.  15And climbing out of the crater, **The Dolorosa** took the wriggler into a nearby cave.

16 **The Dolorosa** rested in the cave and looking upon the sleeping wriggler, she wondered what should be done about it.  17As one of the few who cared for the mother grub, **The Dolorosa** knew well that wrigglers, once they were hatched, were meant to fend for themselves until such time that they emerge from their wriggler cocoons. 

18As **The Dolorosa** thought to herself, the wriggler in her arms awoke.  19For a time, **The Dolorosa** amused the wriggler by allowing it to climb upon her shoulder and she fed it pieces of the meal she had brought for her journey.  20Soon **The Dolorosa** grew attached to the wriggler and knew that she would not be able to abandon it without remorse.

21And so **The Dolorosa** abandoned her duty to the mother grub in order to care for the wriggler herself.  22Wrapping the wriggler once again in her cloth, **The Dolorosa** left the cave and traveled far from the cavern of the mother grub.  23They traveled for a full day until they came upon a cave at the edge of a dark forest. 24There they rested for the night and there the custodial bond between **The Dolorosa** and the wriggler was forged.  25And **The Dolorosa** claimed the cave as a hive for her and the wriggler and both were glad.


	2. Dolorosa 2:1-30

1For one sweep **The Dolorosa** cared for the wriggler and fed it each day with wild grubs scavenged from the dark forest.  2And **The Dolorosa** did this each day without regret or remorse.  3It mattered not to **The Dolorosa** that she was acting against tradition for she was filled with a warm emotion. 

4This emotion is inherently strange to our kind. 5It lacks a proper name. 6 **The Dolorosa** felt a strong sense of love towards the wriggler, a love that did not fit either of the two quadrants of love.  7The love was not flushed for what troll could take a wriggler as their matesprite? 8The love was closer in appearance to moirallegience for **The Dolorosa** wished to guide the wriggler and keep it safe from self-destruction.  9But whoever has heard of such an alliance between troll and wriggler? 10Indeed, any emotion towards a wriggler is strange to our kind. 11It is in our nature to be indifferent towards the young for they matter not in our daily affairs.

12And yet **The Dolorosa** felt a deep love for the wriggler and cared for it each day.  13 **The Dolorosa** watched as the wriggler grew plump under her careful feeding until it became too heavy for her to lift.  14Soon the wriggler climbed onto the stony wall of the cave in which they lived and began to build its wrigglers cocoon. 15And **The Dolorosa** was filled with sadness for she believed that she would fall out of love for the wriggler once it emerged as a young troll.  16Yet **The Dolorosa** stayed by the wriggler’s side as it completed its cocoon and the cocoon hardened.

17And **The Dolorosa** continued to live in the cave at the edge of the dark forest and she protected the wriggler’s cocoon from the wild beasts who would try to devour it.  18Each day **The Dolorosa** kept the cocoon safe from harm and her love for the wriggler did not fade. 

19One sweep passed and the wriggler’s cocoon began to crack. 20 **The Dolorosa** waited with bated breath as the young troll clawed a large hole in the wall of the cocoon.  21And **The Dolorosa** looked upon the child for the first time.  22His skin was slick with slime from the cocoon and his wide, yellow eyes looked upon **The Dolorosa** with curiosity.  23And **The Dolorosa** was filled with joy for she loved the young troll even more than she had loved the wriggler.

24And **The Dolorosa** helped the child out of the cocoon and taking a cloth, washed the slime from his body.  25After this had been done, **The Dolorosa** fashioned for the child clothing using simple grey cloth, for it was all she had.  26This task was done swiftly for **The Dolorosa** was skilled in the crafting of clothing. 

27As **The Dolorosa** sewed, the child taught himself to walk as all young trolls do.  28When at last **The Dolorosa** finished her sewing, the child ran happily towards her on strong legs.  29After clothing the child, **The Dolorosa** cradled him in her arms.  30And both were glad.


	3. Dolorosa 3:1-12

1 **The Dolorosa** wished to know of the child’s blood color and so she pricked his finger.  2And **The Dolorosa** was amazed, for the blood which flowed from the cut was a brilliant **red**.  3 **The Dolorosa** had never seen such a blood color before.  4And **The Dolorosa** mourned for the child for she believed that the child’s blood marked him of a caste even lower than the rustbloods.

5And the time came for drones to descend upon every newborn troll and to bestow on each a sign befitting their caste, a symbol which would be recognized as uniquely theirs and theirs alone. 6But a drone did not come to the cave by the edge of the dark forest. 7The child did not receive a sign. 8And **The Dolorosa** feared for the child’s life for she knew that trolls without signs were intended to die.

9Cycles passed and the time was fast approaching for all newborn trolls to travel to the Great Cavern to prepare for the trials that all trolls must pass. 10But **The Dolorosa** did not let the child go, for she feared for his life in the Great Cavern.

11And so **The Dolorosa** kept the child with her and she taught him to speak the native tongue and to read and write.  12But **The Dolorosa** did not train the child for the trials for she could not bear to see his death.


	4. Dolorosa 4:1-24

1A sweep passed and **The Dolorosa** knew that soon drones would learn of the child.  2 **The Dolorosa** feared that the cave was no longer safe and so **she** and the child set upon a journey to find a new hive.  3They traveled by daylight in order to remain undetected. 4And the child questioned **The Dolorosa** saying, **Why must we leave the cave which has been our hive for so long?** 5And **The Dolorosa** answered, For there are those that would try to harm you, my child.  6But worry not, for I will protect you. 7And the child said **Who is it that wishes to harm me?** 8And **The Dolorosa** answered, The society of trolls believes your existence a blot on our species, but I believe otherwise, my child.  9You have been a great blessing onto me. 10Perhaps there will come a time when you will be able to walk as a free troll. 

11 **The Dolorosa** and her child traveled until they came upon an abandoned hive on the edge of a cliff.  12And there they took shelter and claimed it as their hive. 13 **The Dolorosa** knew that they could not stay in the hive on the cliff for long and so after three cycles they left to find a new hive.  14They traveled by daylight again and soon came upon another empty hive. And after three cycles they left. 15And so **The Dolorosa** and her child lived in this manner for three sweeps, resting in old hives and traveling again in three cycles.  16The child grew used to his nomadic lifestyle and did not question the guidance of **The Dolorosa**.

17And one cycle **The Dolorosa** traveled to a marketblock to buy needed supplies for the child and herself.  18And on the way back **The Dolorosa** was beset upon by a low-blooded thief.  19But the thief did not cull **The Dolorosa** for **she** culled him.  20Weak and bloody from battle, **The Dolorosa** laid upon the ground and died a slow and painful death.

21And it happened that **The Dolorosa** , her skin began to glow with an unnatural light. 22And **The Dolorosa** awoke.  23And suffering from a great thirst, **The Dolorosa** set upon the dead thief and drank his blood.  24And in this way did **The Dolorosa** become a Rainbow Drinker.


	5. Dolorosa 5:1-10

1When **The Dolorosa** returned to the hive where the child was, the child became frightened of **The Dolorosa**.  2 **The Dolorosa** soothed the child saying, "Fear not, my child, for I will never harm you."  3And **The Dolorosa** and the child stayed in their hive for three more cycles for **The Dolorosa** was still wounded.

4When it came time to leave, **The Dolorosa** led the child to a hive which was on the edge of a cluster of hives.  5And **The Dolorosa** told the child, "Here we shall dwell for a long time, my child.  6For now I must live off the blood of trolls and through fear and superstition I shall protect you."

7And in time rumors began to form about a Rainbow Drinker living in the abandoned hive on the edge of the cluster. 8And trolls who stayed outside just before dawn began to be culled by **The Dolorosa** for their blood.  9And trolls avoided the hive and the child was safe. 10And **The Dolorosa** and the child lived in the hive for many sweeps.


	6. Dolorosa 6:1-19

1The child was six sweeps old when **he** discovered a mysterious power.  2One day while the child slept, watched over by **The Dolorosa** , visions of peace and visions of war came onto him. 3Great and terrible were these visions and the child woke. 4And comforted by **The Dolorosa** , the child spoke of his visions. 5The child spoke of a gathering of trolls from across the hemospectrum and of how these trolls came together to achieve a great triumph for our species. 6And the child spoke of a system in which the highbloods used their great power to help even the lowest of the lowblooded castes.

7And **The Dolorosa** was amazed for **she** believed these visions to be of the past and of the future.  8But **The Dolorosa** worried for the child for the ideals these visions brought were hated by the highbloods and by **Her Imperial Condescension**.  9But **she** did not scold the child, for **The Dolorosa** believed in these ideals as well.  10 **The Dolorosa** spoke to the child saying, My child, these visions are a great blessing onto you for ideals of peace are surely needed in these times.  11But to what end these visions will take you I cannot imagine."

12And sweeps passed in relative peace within the hive on the edge of the cluster. 13The visions of the child became more vivid as **he** matured and each night **he** would tell **The Dolorosa** what **he** saw.  14And looking upon the poor hives of the lowblooded cluster from afar, the child became filled with a righteous fury and **he** wished that the visions of peace **he** saw would come true.  15And when the child was nearing his ninth sweep, **he** spoke to **The Dolorosa** and pleaded with her, **"Custodian, I wish to teach others of the peaceful ideals my visions have brought to me.** 16 **It is my hope that through my actions, my visions will become reality.** 17 **Will you accompany me through the land and protect me?"** 18And **The Dolorosa** agreed and **she** and the child left the hive on the edge of the cluster.  19The child took up the name of **The Signless** and on this cycle did **he** begin his righteous journey.


End file.
